Series 3
The third season of the television series aired in 1991. There were twenty-six episodes, all narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK, with George Carlin narrating the US. Episodes * A Scarf for Percy - Percy wants to wear a scarf, but soon changes his mind after an accident with a trolley. * Percy's Promise - Percy braves a flood to pull the Sunday school children home, with the help of Harold. * Time for Trouble - James takes over Gordon's work, but is humbled after having to push Toby to the Works. * Gordon and the Famous Visitor - Gordon is jealous of a visitor's high-speed record, and loses his dome trying to be as good. * Donald's Duck - Duck gets cross at Donald and plays a trick on him. * Thomas Gets Bumped - Thomas is scared Bertie will take over his passenger traffic after he is sent to the yard. * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon - Thomas gets even with Percy's ghostly prank with the help of a paper Chinese dragon. * Diesel Does it Again - Diesel returns to cause trouble for Percy and Duck at the harbour. * Henry's Forest - Henry is upset when a forest is decimated in a storm, but Toby puts things right. * The Trouble with Mud - Gordon is limited to goods work after spraying James with mud, but ends up helping James up a hill. * No Joke for James - James tricks Gordon into giving him the Express, but soon regrets his trick. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - Thomas and Percy try to save their post trains from Harold. * Trust Thomas - Thomas promises to help mend Bertie's roads, but must help himself first after Gordon and James get him into bother. * Mavis - The new diesel, Mavis, proves to be arrogant and troublesome. * Toby's Tightrope - Mavis redeems herself after Toby nearly "walks a tightrope" when his trucks push him onto an unsafe bridge. * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - Edward and Trevor help the vicar with a garden party, and Bertie ends up stuck. * Buzz Buzz - James insults BoCo by calling him a "buzzbox", but becomes one himself after a beehive is broken by a porter. * All at Sea - Duck wishes to travel to the horizon, but after helping an injured workman he changes his mind. * One Good Turn - Bill and Ben fall out over an incident with a turntable. BoCo has a plan to put things right... * Tender Engines - Henry boasts he deserves an extra tender for his hard work, but Duck brings him down to earth again. * Escape - Douglas rescues a Great Western engine named Oliver from scrap. * Oliver Owns Up - Oliver is boastful, but a group of grumpy coal trucks teach him a lesson. * Bulgy - A rude bus named Bulgy attempts to steal Duck and Oliver's passengers. * Heroes - Bill and Ben inadvertantly cause confusion at the harbour, but they're not to blame when a landslide traps them at the workings. * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - Percy and James have an adventure with a fruit train. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - Thomas and Percy work together to give a snowed-down village a Merry Christmas. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Diesel *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Terence *Bertie *Trevor *Harold *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta (does not speak) *Troublesome Trucks *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Jem Cole New characters *Oliver *Toad *Bulgy *Mavis *Flying Scotsman (only tenders visible) *City of Truro *Bulgy's friend (mention) See also * Season 2 * Season 4 Category:Television Series